


The Boy in the Red Shirt

by Cumberbiatch



Series: Colours of the Rainbow [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Kindergarten, Loki is too cute for tags, M/M, kid arc, kid!AU, kid!Tony, kid!loki, uhhh...more tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumberbiatch/pseuds/Cumberbiatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts when they are in Kindergarten....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A brand NEW YEAR! What better way to start than with a kid!AU!  
> This story but mostly this particular chapter is inspired by this gorgeous fanart I came across on tumblr so I strongly recommend you check it out :)  
> http://cumberbiatch.co.vu/post/65127362900/mangaka-soldier-reached-300-followers-it
> 
> This is my New Years present and in between writing my Vloggers!AU "The Power of Love" this was a nice break :)

Loki is five and Thor only slightly older when Odin makes them all move from England to the United States. It is couple of days later, their parents enrol then in the Kindergarten and it takes only couple of hours for Loki to realise nothing will ever truly change.

Thor has already made several friends with his jovial and sunny disposition while Loki struggles with his shyness and just manages awkward, polite smiles. By the end of the first period, the rest of the kids already seem to have their favourite Odinson brother picked and it isn’t Loki.

Loki sits completely alone on his two seat plastic bench, fiddling with the safety scissors.

Finally its playtime and everyone mutinously decides to play tag and Loki does not even realise everyone is running outside, leaving him behind.

“Thor! Please wait!” he cries as he tries to run after them but trips over his own shoelace and lands flat on his face. Tears well up in his green eyes and he rubs at them sobbing, still lying on the floor when he hears another voice.

“What are you doing on the floor?”

“I fell.” Loki sniffs out, looking up and sees a boy his age, with a beard drawn with a black marker.

“You are not going to live like snail now, right?” the boy with the brown hair and brown eyes asks and Loki shyly shakes his head while biting his lips and finally says, “No.”

Loki expects the other boy to go run off with the other kids to play tag any second now but instead he sees a chubby hand thrust in front of his face and Loki reluctantly places his own in them.

“My name is Tony.” The boy says and pulls him up from the ground.

“Loki.” he replies softly and feeling a little braver he asks, “why did you draw a beard on your face?”

The other boy, Tony, smiles widely and confidently answers, “because I look good with one, see?”

 Loki just stares at the Tony and examines the poorly drawn beard and somehow it makes him giggle.

“I guess” Loki says, in between giggle.

Tony makes a face and Loki is worried if Tony is mad at him for laughing at him but Tony comically strokes his fake beard and happily pronounces “Of course it does!”

Loki decides then and there that he likes Tony and places a kiss on Tony’s cheek. “Thank you, Tony for helping me.”

Tony seems surprised at first but then he blushes bright red and shyly says, “You are welcome, Loki.”

And Loki thinks, maybe things will change and change for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome! Like every synonym of awesome! Thank you for the comments on the previous chapter and the kudos! Seriously! Wasn’t expecting such response! Thank you once again!  
> I feel so HAPPY! (✿◕‿◕)

Loki and Tony become inseparable. They become the ‘bestest _best_ best-friends’ and it takes less than a week for the entire kids in the kindergarten and its teachers to know that little fact, Tony’s loud proclamation of it probably helps. Most of the parents know too because during home-time, Tony will drag Loki by his sleeve and present him proudly in front of any willing listener.

“I am Tony and this is my best friend, loki” Tony will say and grin and run off leaving the adults to smile adoringly at Loki who will shy smile back and run off after his ‘best friend’.

This is why Loki cannot stop himself from smiling his entire way home on Friday. Tony has invited him for a sleepover! His first one ever! He cannot wait to tell his mother! Of course he will need permission from his father and the thought deflates his happiness slightly but then he remembers Tony telling him “If your dad won’t say yes. I will make him talk to Jarvis! Everyone likes Jarvis! I am sure your dad will say yes! And if not, I will keednap you?” and he perks up. Of course Loki does not know what “keednap” means but Loki assumes it must mean something nice if Tony is going to be doing it.

“Heimdall, do you know if father will be home?” Loki asks his chauffeur impatiently, rocking slightly in the backseat of the car, all that excitement making him very twitchy.

“Yes, he will. I myself drove him back home from his last appointment.” Heimdall says without any affliction. Loki deflates again. He was hoping father was not home so he would only have to ask his mother for permission, and his mother could ask his father. But no, he wasn’t going to be a chicken now, he could do this. He would do it for Tony.

“-hey Loki, did you see all that glue Hogum ate today?”Thor’s voice jars him out of his mental pep talk. Thor is turning towards him from the front passenger seat and Loki shakes his head.

“Really?” Thor sounds surprised. “But he ate the whole bottle at the lunch table!”

There really isn’t a thing as the ‘lunch table’ but during lunch everyone can sit anywhere they like as long as they ‘clear up after themselves and not make a mess’. So, Thor and his friends join a couple of the plastic benches to make into a ‘lunch table’ while they all sit on the ground over cushions.

Tony calls that stupid because why would you sit on the floor when you already have a bench and a desk? This is why Loki and Tony sit together on their two seater plastic bench and eat atop their desk, after clearing the crayons and craft paper of course! Loki and Tony also get engrossed in their own conversation to notice what else is going on. They live in their own bubble and no one else is invited. Atleast, not in Loki’s opinion. In fact, Loki won’t realize till much later in life, how possessive he is of Tony.

Therefore, Loki doesn’t have a clue about any glue incident. But Thor doesn’t mind and just ends up telling him about the entire ordeal anyway and by the time Thor reaches the point where the teachers took Hogum to the bathroom to make him puke out the glue, they have reached home.

Loki runs out of the car immediately once its parked and the safety lock unlocked. He runs with his tiny turtle shaped bag bouncing on his back and he runs straight to his father’s study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh! So what do you think? Do you think Odin will say yes? Will he say no? Will Tony have to ‘keednap’ Loki? Will this be the start of the criminal life for Tony? *gasp* Guess you will have to find out next time! Until then tell me what do you think will happen in the comments below! (◡‿◡✿)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys just keep flattering me too much! Ugh! Like seriously! Thank you for the amazing response as usual and omg! Like this story has over 50 kudos already? How insane is that?!  
> But I also am a bearer for bad news…Don’t worry, I am not abandoning this story! (Take a deep breath and calm yourself down!)  
> Okay, so, I am not abandoning this story but I am not going to be updating this story for another week or two. Now, before you straight up and leave, I have my reasons.  
> Reason 1. I need to finish the LAST chapter of The Power of Love and I have left hanging.  
> Reason 2. My prep classes start from tomorrow, and I really need to devote a lot of time to study because I have really disappointed myself this past 2 years and now, I need to really get it together so I can get that scholarship to the medical school.  
> Now, the second reason is a long time commitment and hard work so I will be doing that throughout but after the first reason is crossed off, I will have more or less regular updates so bear with me.   
> However, I felt bad for it so, I have made this chapter extra long…well, longer than usual anyway(︶ω︶)

Loki looks up at the large man that he calls father, who is studying the papers in front of him with great attention.

Usually at this time, Loki knows not to disturb his father but this is important matter. Very important matter.

“Father?” Loki whispers from the door into his father’s study and his voice barely carries forward. He clears his own throat and speaks a little above his previous whisper, “Father?”

Odin grunts, the only sign he has heard his youngest son.

“Father, umm, uh” Loki stammers and he looks at his shoes. He can feel his father’s gaze upon him now. He can hear his father sigh impatiently.

“Loki, can you not see that I am working?”

“Yes, father. I am sorry to disturb you but-”

“Loki, how many times have I told you when I am in my study, not to disturb me?”

“Sorry father.” Loki mutters and before he can add anything Odin is already leaving his desk and sliding out towards Loki. He places his hefty arm on Loki’s tiny shoulders and nudges him out of the room.

“I have work to do, Loki. Go play with Thor or something, alright?” and effectively Loki is out in the hallway and the door closes behind him and he can hear the click of the lock.

Loki clutches at the strap of his backpack and tries not to cry. He can feel his lips wobble and his eyes begin to water, blurring his vision. He stumbles slightly over the area where the carpet was overturned and soon he is angry. He angrily climbs the stairs, stomping as much he can and goes to his room where he slams the door as hard as he can and flings his bag over the bed.

And on cue, he hears his mother call his name, “Lokiii!”

Loki quivers slightly because he didn’t mean to anger his mother but he was just angry at father and also himself. Loki ignores his mother and sits on his floor and glares the pale green walls of his room.

His mother is however persistent and he hears her call his name again.

“Lokiii! Come down here!”

Loki places his fingers in his ears and tries to block her out but then his door opens and his mother is standing there looking…not at all angry. In fact, she looks pleased.

“I have been calling so much for you, Loki.”Frigga says, and then hands him the cordless house phone to him. “Your friend is on the phone.”

Loki looks confusedly at her and at her outstretched arm with the phone. Then she says the magic word, “He said his name was Tony.” Loki barely manages to not barbarously snatch it from her.

“Tony?”Loki shouts at the receiver and he can hear a loud yelp from the other end.

“Ouch!”Tony says, “I can hear you, Lolo. Don’t shout.”

“Sorry.” Loki says and he genuinely feels sorry for hurting his best friend. But he also feels his stomach go all warm and fuzzy when he hears Tony call him Lolo. Of course, Loki pretends not to like it. ‘It’s too girly’ he will say to Tony but secretly he can’t help but be very pleased that Tony calls him that. And only Tony can call him that by the way. “And don’t call me Lolo!”

“Aww, Lolo!”Tony says and Loki can hear the smile on the other boy’s face and it makes him smile but then he remembers why he was angry only moments ago and that makes him sad.

“Tony I have bad news.” Loki finally says and he bites his lips anxiously.

Tony gasps on the other side. “Bad news? What happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Because if you are then I will take care of you when you come over! I know lots of doctors!”

And Tony sounds genuinely concerned and it makes Loki feel all fuzzy again. He really doesn’t know how to say that he is perfectly fine but he can’t come over.

“Tony, listen-”

“And hospital people. I even have my own doctor you know? He is all old and wrinkled though but he is nice. He gives me a lollipop every time we go for my heart check up. I am sure he will give us both a lollipop if we go to see him. I like the red one but the yellow one is pretty good too. The green one is yuck. But you might like it. Your favourite colour is green so-”

But he can’t hear what Tony is saying anymore because the phone has been snatched from his hands. He looks at his mother who has taken the phone and she is now talking to Tony. His Tony.

“Tony dear, sorry to interrupt but I think I should get Loki ready for your sleepover.” He hears his mother say and he stares stupidly at her mouth and the receiver. He cannot hear what Tony is saying but his mother seems to be doing most of the talking. “Loki needs to pack his pajamas and toothbrush after all.”

There is a pause.

“Ask me a question? Sure, dear.”

Another pause but this time Frigga laughs

“Loki is absolutely fine! And I will drop off Loki in about an hour, okay dear? Do you want to say bye to Loki?”

Loki immediately straightens and snatches back the phone.

“Hi Tony!”

“Hey Loki! So bye! See you in an hour, okay?” And the line goes dead.

Loki stares at the phone and then at his mother.

“Mother?”He asks and he can see his mother’s head lift in acknowledgement. She is listening even though she is going through his drawer, presumably to find his pajamas. He can’t help but add. “I want the blue ones…the one with the planets!”

He sees her nodding but he needs to seriously ask her something, “Mother how did you know about the sleepover?”

“Oh?”His mother is rummaging through his bottom drawer now, “Your friend and I were having a chat when we were waiting for you to come downstairs. You didn’t come when I called you, remember?” She pulls out his pajamas and put them over his bed.

“He is such a sweet and polite boy.” is her offhand comment and Loki can’t help but preen at that himself.

“Why didn’t you tell me about it yourself though, dear?” She asks and this time he turns away but he can feel her gaze upon him. Sensing something is obviously amiss she softly adds “Don’t you want to go? I can call back and tell him we had some family emergency come up if you don’t want to dear. I know you don’t like it when other kids-”

“NO!” Loki objects immediately. “No! No! I want to go! I like Tony! “

Frigga looks taken aback and with reason. Her little boy always avoids crowds and people. She sees he has trouble with new people and making friends. In fact, any of Loki’s ‘friends’ so far in actuality have been more Thor’s friends. So, she is a little surprised because this Tony boy seems to have really made an impression.

“Oh?” She feigns surprise. “How come you never told me about Tony before then Loki?” and she says this to get her son to start talking about his new friend but the response from Loki breaks her heart.

“You were too busy listening about Thor’s new friends.” Loki says solemnly and there isn’t any anger, just a silent resignation which makes Frigga gather the little boy in her arms and smatter his forehead with kisses. Her lipstick marks cover the tiny forehead now and she simply says. “I am never busy for my boys, alright? I have two beautiful boys and I am never busy for them. Never.”

Loki smiles at that because he knows his mother loves him but sometimes, he get the feeling his father and mother just love Thor more. He doesn’t say this, momentarily basking in the affection from his mother, instead he says, “And I was going to ask father permission for the sleepover but…he was busy.” Loki however doesn’t add how he was kicked out but his mother gets the idea anyway and he is swept in her arm again.

“Oh Odin is just silly! He is busy with his paperwork. Elections are coming and...” she sighs because that would be the half truth but Loki cannot sense that. He is after all, only 5 years old. “He is a busy man. So don’t worry about your father. I will tell him about the sleepover, okay dear?”

Loki only nods. Somehow, a burden seems to have come off his shoulders and suddenly he realizes he has a sleepover to go to!

“Mother! We are getting late!!!” He gasps as if coming to that sudden realization and his mother laughs and shakes her head in amusement. “We cannot keep Tony waiting.” And with that he is off like a rocket, digging through his chest of toys and books, looking for items to take to his friend’s house.

Frankly but also with a sense of sadness, Frigga can say that she hasn’t really seen Loki as happy as he is at that moment. But, it makes her feel like the decision to move to the States was probably a good one.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! No Tony but I like this chapter!   
> However, we do have Tony in the next chapter! Which you will have to wait for (sorry)!   
> But as a way of bribery goes, the more you review, the faster I will write and possibly update (✿◠‿◠)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! So, this chapter is more like an indication of my arrival more than anything else. I will try to make the updates more or less regular from now on :)  
> So yes, I wanted to mention that this story will most definitely bridge over to High School, then College and possibly more. So, yes, this will be a mammoth of a fic (if I can pull it off and not get bored mid-way)! I hope you, too, will stick around!  
> Also, if you guys didn’t already notice, this story has a new summary which kinda explains what I just explained!

Loki rests his head on Tony’s thigh and lets out a heavy breath. They have just finished the entire extra large pizza Jarvis had ordered for them and he feels too full to even move.

“Tonyyy”he groans in agony and rolls over clutching his stomach. “too much pizzaaaa”

Tony just grunts back in response, his “beard” has smeared all over his face and there is tomato sauce at the corner of his mouth. There is bit of sauce on his t shirt and strings of cheese He basically looks ridiculous.

Loki can’t help but giggle. But that hurts his tummy so he stops but a small smile remains on his lips.

“Tonyyy”he groans again as he taps his friend with his chubby hands and Tony again only grunts back.

“This probably means that I can cancel the scheduled ice-cream for dessert.” Jarvis says, from the corner and the change in the previously pain ridden boys is immediate.

“Icecream?”Tony shouts and is up on his feet, stretching his neck like a lemur.

Loki too is more alert but he is more reserved.

“Yes, young master.” Jarvis says in his smooth British accent and one can see the twinkle in the old man’s eyes, amusement shines in them as he teases them further. “I had scheduled for your favourite ice-cream and I had also inquired young master Loki’s mother of his favourite with homemade brownies but given your current state, I don’t think-”

“I am feeling awesome, Jarvis!”Tony interrupts horror in his eyes at being denied his ice-cream. “awesome. Awesome AWESOME!” he continues as he tries to convince his elderly butler. Tony tries to perform a pirouette but cannot maintain his balance and tips over and lands atop Loki who gives out a painful yelp. They are a jumble of hands and leg as they try to untangle themselves but then Tony starts to laugh. The laughter is catching and soon they both start laughing, clutching their stomach in pain but they cannot otherwise stop.

Jarvis, too shakes his head in amusement and soon after leaves the boys to be. On his return he has cakes and pastries and the aforementioned ice-cream ith homemade brownies on a large tray.

Loki may as well have seen heaven.

It is a little past 8 when they struggle but finally finish the strawberry tart, which is the last piece of dessert left.

Tony is lying flat on his back, a spoon dangling from his mouth and Loki is in the same position beside him. They both are gazing at the painted ceiling which has glow in the dark stars embedded on them. They are content and lazy. Their hands are interlocked and the only sound is the sound of their combined breaths and the ticking of the clock, if you listen closely.

That is until Tony jerks upwards and pulls Loki with him.

“Come on!”Tony says turning towards Loki. “I have to show you something.”

The look on Tony’s face is manic excitement, as much as it can be on a 5 year old and it must be catching because Loki too grins back and when Tony drags him out of his bedroom and up the flight if stairs and onto the roof, with the chilly night air, Loki doesn’t complain.

Their hands are still interlocked and they are a little out of breath but they are both grinning like fools. Tony excitedly pulls Loki to the edge of the roof and tells Loki to look below. Loki does and he can’t help release a gasp.

Tony’s house is on the edge of a cliff and one facet of the building completely overlooks the sea. The sea at night is unlike Loki has ever seen before.

It is the most beautiful thing he has seen. The moon casts light over the calm sea and it is like thousands of diamonds glittering against the contrast of the dark water. Occasionally, a wave pulls  against the beach and the diamonds ride the wave and disappear on the sand. Loki watches the scene in fascination and when he turns Tony has a grin on his face but he isn’t looking at the sea. Tony is looking at him.

“You like it?” Tony asks shyly, swinging their interlocked hands and Loki smiles back and nods. Tony smiles back and the sincereity and happiness in those eyes could out rival even the diamonds of the sea.

Loki he doesn’t know why but he feels an urge to cry. Not because he is sad but because he is happy. So he does. He cries, the sobs raking his body.

The smile on Tony’s face vanishes instantly and he is cupping his best friend’s face with his tiny hands. “Loki, whats wrong?Why are you crying?”

Loki does not reply but continues to cry and now there is snot dribbling down his face and his cheeks are red and blotchy.

Loki sees that Tony’s bottom lips are wobbling and Loki pulls his best friend into a hug and cries harder. There is a smile on his face as he says, “Thank you, Tony. Thank you for being my friend.”

“best friend”He hears Tony sniffle into his ears and Loki lets out a chuckle.

When Jarvis finds them on the roof later, they are both asleep. Loki’s head rests on Tony’s shoulder and Tony’s head atop Loki’s head. They are half hugging and shivering in the cold night air but they both have the most serene and content smile on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to review! Any suggestions, ideas and constructive criticism are always appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who is already back with an update!   
> Yeah, never mind my chapter lengths! They vary…  
> And since I have His Last Vow on repeat watch, I might not be able to update tomorrow…but I will have the next chapter ready soon! Babies! Don’t you panic! (✿◠‿◠)

Loki wakes up in the morning and it takes him several moments to remember this is Tony’s bedroom. He turns and finds his best friend is still fast asleep. Tony sleeps the way one expects him to sleep. Spread out on his back, snoring slightly and the blanket kicked to his feet and some clutched in his hands.

Loki shivers and realizes his own blanket lies at the foot of the bed as well so he pulls at it and covers himself to the chin with it. He closes his eyes and tries to fall back asleep. He can’t. He opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling, the glow in the dark solar system and stars. He starts counting them. He can count till 25. That is all he remembers from class. But he still feels proud. He can’t still fall back asleep though.

He catches sight of the digital clock and it reads 6:00 AM.

Loki begins to wonder what his family is doing. Odin had recently started taking Thor with him for morning jogging. Odin had taken Loki with them too at first but Loki couldn’t keep up with his father and older brother. In fact, Loki had trailed far too behind and lost his way after losing them round the corner.  Odin hadn’t realized Loki was no longer behind them and after an hour of panic and chaos, Odin had decided to not bring along Loki. Loki was okay with it since it meant he got an extra hour or two of sleep.

Loki looks to his side. Tony still hasn’t woken up but he seems to be slightly shivering from the drop in the temperature so Loki pulls himself out of bed and rounds towards Tony’s side. He pulls the blanket from the sleeping boy’s feet and then pulls it back covering his entire body and finally tucks it under the chin, just like Frigga does to him. Feeling slightly accomplished he also places a little kiss atop his best friend’s forehead, much like his mother. Loki smiles and goes back to bed himself and this time he quickly slips back to sleep.

When Jarvis comes to wake them up hours later, they are both snuggled next to each other. They open their eyes, rubbing at it with their tiny fists and shyly whisper “good morning” to one another.

* * *

Loki doesn’t expect to see Tony’s parents when they both go down for breakfast because it is quite late and his own parents have an early breakfast. However, when he enters the dining hall, he sees a pretty woman sitting on the high wooden chair, nursing a glass of wine. He assumes it Tony’s mother because Tony runs towards her and hugs her legs.

“Good morning, Mom!”Tony says enthusiastically and swings about slightly.

The woman laughs softly; it’s a little different from his own mother’s laugh which sounds little lighter and much warmer. She pats Tony’s head and says, “You are late for breakfast dear. Howard already left for work….” She takes a sip and she makes a face but she drinks more and Loki wonders why. Loki finally decides that Tony’s mother is a bit strange. However, he does not voice his opinion.

“-very well it’s for the best I suppose. He has work…He always has work.” She mutters and then motioning towards the giant chairs, she says. “Sit down dears.”

She watches silently as Tony pulls the heavy wooden chair with difficulty. Loki thinks her eyes look a bit hazy.

Tony pulls the chair for Loki too and Loki offers a gratuitous smile in return. Tony beams back. Loki climbs with a bit of difficulty as the chair is a bit too high for a 5 year old but when he is seated he feels the table is entirely too big as well.

Tony is sitting opposite to his mother, near the head of the table and Loki is sitting to Tony’s left. Tony’s mother looks at him directly across the table now and Loki wants to cower slightly but he just swings his legs underneath the table anxiously.

“Hello dear and who are you?” She asks politely, with a smile, that looks painted on her face like the red lipstick that lingers on the wine glass in her hand. Loki hadn’t met Tony’s parents yesterday because they were both out, Jarvis had said. Tony, on the other hand had said that they were probably in their own rooms. Which could be true. Tony’s house has a lot of rooms, Loki thinks.

Before Loki can answer, Tony excitedly tucks his hand under his elbow and exclaims. “This is Loki, my best friend I told you about.’

“Oh!”Tony’s mother sounds oddly surprised as she glances at Tony but she is looking back at him and somehow her eyes seem sharper and clearer. “Hello, Loki. I am Maria.”

“Hello, maam. It is nice to meet you. You have a lovely home.” He says shyly, remembering little of what his mom had taught him when talking to elders.

Maria laughs softly and this time, it sounds more lighthearted, her eyes a completely clear too.

“Well, aren’t you a little charmer?” She says and takes a sip of her wine. She seems momentarily lost in thought and only comes back when Jarvis seems to prompt from behind. “Perhaps it’s time I serve breakfast.”

“Oh yes, Jarvis,” She says turning to face him, and waves towards them. “Bring the boys their breakfast. Make sure they have their protein. Eggs and milk are essential growing boys. Also, there must be some Belgian chocolates I got from last night.”

“Yes, maam and yourself?”Jarvis asks and Maria waves him off.

“Nothing for me. Howard says I am getting fat anyways.”Maria says and takes another sip but realizes it’s empty. “On another note, bring up a bottle of Merlot to my room.” And with that leaves the dining hall without a goodbye, her silk robe trailing behind her dramatically.

Jarvis, ever the perceptive butler just turns around and leaves through the archway

“Your mum is very pretty.” Loki says when the silence feels slightly awkward and Tony smiles a little.

“Yes she is and smart too! She taught me all my alphabets!” Tony says happily and soon enough they begin a game of who can name more words from an alphabet.

Loki wins and Tony pouts comically making Loki laugh. Loki offers a cookie from the cookie jar put in front of them and Tony accepts the peace offering. Soon enough breakfast is over and they are in the garden trying to catch tadpoles from the pond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Flings a cute tadpole at you*   
> Remember, reviews are love (◡‿◡✿)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know this story has 50 subscribers? :o (51 now that I checked again)  
> It is equal parts fascinating and flattering and frightening to me. It really is!

 “So what are you going to draw?”Tony asks, trying to hold his yellow crayon properly in his hands. It is Mrs. Hudson’s art class and they are supposed to draw something they like.

Loki does not reply and makes a face instead. Tony doesn’t see because he starts to make a round with the crayon. It’s a sun. It’s a start.

“Hmm? Yeah Yeah. Of course.”Tony says absent mindedly as he stretches to grab the green crayon from the basket.

Loki pouts and gives a little huff, folding his arms against his chest.

“Me too. Me too.” Tony says and there are several wiggly lines on the paper that must resemble grass.

Loki frowns and looks away from Tony and his drawing. He raises his hand determinedly.

“Mrs. Hudson?” He says and the teacher is looks at him.

“What is it, Loki dear? Do you want a colour?”She asks as she heads towards them.

Loki shakes his head.  “Can I sit somewhere else?”

And now the entire class is looking at him. Mrs. Hudson looks taken aback. She peers at his through her glasses properly as if she can’t make up her mind if this is the same Loki that accidently spilled juice on another kid’s pants when the kid sat in his seat, next to Tony.

“Do you want to sit somewhere else dear or is there something wrong with the seat.”She asks carefully and Loki says “somewhere else.”

She mumbles something but tells him he can move to any empty seat and picks up his papers and places his stuff there.

Loki avoids looking at Tony as he rises up but despite it, he doesn’t miss the look of hurt on Tony’s face. Loki immediately regrets his decision to move.

After all it is not Tony’s fault that he doesn’t remember.  Tony doesn’t remember a lot of things. Sometimes, Tony forgets Wednesday comes after Tuesday and sometimes he forgets the spelling of twelve and sometimes Tony forgets if his favourite ice-cream is chocolate or butterscotch.

So, Loki decides he will forgive Tony and when the art class is over he moves back to his seat next to Tony who says nothing as if not noticing the change and continues to pour his concentration on the drawing.

“What did you draw?”Loki asks shyly as he tries to peer at Tony’s drawing but Tony gasps and throws his entire upper body over it and covers it. “You can’t see it.”

“Okay.”Loki says sadly as he looks at his own anatomically incorrect 8 legged horse. He tries not to cry as Tony ignores him and continues to hide the picture.

“Oh look! Loki drew a pony!”Someone says and then another voice shouts “Only girls like ponies.”

“It’s a horse!”Loki whispers but sensing their prey at their most vulnerable, the bullies start calling him names.

“Well, you look like a girl so you obviously will like ponies.” One of the bullies, Ivan says and others snigger.

“Do you like Barbies too?” Justin asks from behind and the boys are howling in laughter. Loki looks at the verge of bursting in tears.

“Leave him alone, you stupid heads!” someone finally shouts and Loki realizes its Tony. He turns around and Tony is standing from his seat and he looks serious, narrowing his eyes at the bullies.

“What did you call me?”Justin sneers and Tony moves right in front of Justin and smugly answers. “Stupid head. Stoooopid Head. Stupid head! Don’t you know what stupid means, Justin?”

Justin’s cheeks are red and some people snigger behind him but before he can say anything Miss Caroline, their social studies teacher comes in.

Everyone quickly scurries to their seats and when Loki’s eyes follow Tony, they land on Tony’s drawing. Loki stares at it and then he smiles. Without any warning, he then jumps at tony and gives him the biggest hug his little arms can manage. They both lose balance and tip over the bench. Everyone looks at them but they both seem to be oblivious to the looks.

“I thought you forgot!” Loki says as he continues to squeeze his best friend.

“Forgot what?”Tony asks, curiously.

“My birthday!”Loki says shyly and Tony grins before answering “How could I? Happy Birthday, Loki.”

And so, Loki hugs his best friend fiercely once again and not even the teacher takes her time before telling the two munchkins that are currently lying on the carpet to get back on their seat.

In the picture, of course there is the yellow sun and the zigzag grass. But there are also two stick figures drawn with the artistic talent of a 5 year old. One has a red t-shirt and the other has green. The green shirt stick figure has a part hat and there is a 3 tiered cake floating in the picture. And on the cake, with squiggly lines are written “Happy Birthday Loki”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review :)  
> And follow me on tumblr http://cumbercrack.tumblr.com/


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I am saying is enjoy the fluff while you can, man. The kid days won’t last long. The teenage angst is coming...  
> Speaking of, as you probably noticed already, this particular story has only 2 more chapters left which actually does not mean that it is the end of the story but it means that the KID arc to the story will be coming to an end.  
> Again, you probably noticed, **Colours of the Rainbow** is no longer the title of this fic but instead it is the name of the series.  
>  This KID! AU which is ‘part one’ of the series has been renamed **‘The Boy in the Red shirt’** as you already witnessed. ‘Part two’ will be the Teenage arc ( **Orange sunrise and Orange Sunsets** ) and so on…So, keep an eye for the sequel once its over :)
> 
> I am so sorry for the confusion. This only goes to show you how fickle minded I am. But I have my reasons; I did this so one could read the different arcs as per their wish. Of course they will be all related but previous knowledge wouldn't be 100% necessary (about 75% would do…)  
> So, yes this note is long but thank you for reading and please enjoy this chapter! :)

It is December and the boys are adorned in their warmest woollens, north face and now boots.

Loki’s face is flushed red with the cold and Tony’s face looks identical. Their clothes are wet from the icy water that is slowly seeping in but they both are too engrossed in their ongoing snowball fight to pay attention.

*splat*

The snowball hits Loki straight in the face. The snow slides down and Loki’s surprised face comes in view. Tony giggles madly from a distant and turns to run as Loki gains his senses and gathers the fallen snow in his hands and packs it into a ball.

Snow clutched in hand, he chases after Tony who ducks as he throws the snow ball. Now, Tony bends down and scoops some snow and turns around and runs towards Loki. Loki screams and runs away from him.

He trips on a branch and lands flat down on the snow. Tony comes to a halt behind him. Loki lifts his head and stares at Tony who stares back down at him with wide eyes and a tilt to his head.

Then, Tony suddenly flops down on his back and giggles, sweeping the snow with his arms and legs lying flat on the snow.

“Let’s make snow angels!”Tony says, as he continues to sweeping motion.

Loki shifts on his back and copies Tony, waving his arms and legs, buried deep in the snow.

Soon they are giggling about how their angels will look like.

* * *

When their angels are made, they move onto their snowman. It is a pitiful little thing that they adorn with two dissimilar sized pebbles for the eyes, and more for buttons, a stolen carrot from the kitchen for the nose. But looking at the final picture, the boys aren’t very happy until Loki has the brilliant idea to get some glasses and a scarf for “Mr. Frosty”.

So, asking Tony to wait for him right there, Loki bounds inside his house from the backyard and heads to his parent’s room where he knows he will find one of his mother’s sunglasses. But what he doesn’t expect to find is his mother and father in the middle of a heavy discussion regarding him and Thor.

“Frigga, I was Loki’s age when my father-”

“All I am saying is that Loki is too young.”

Loki hears his father sigh and he curiously peeks from the opening where his parents’ voices is coming.

“The boys need toughening up and I believe that this is the most ideal.”

“I said no, I am not sending my boy to boarding school.”

Loki lets out a gasp as his stomach feels like it’s dropped and his heart feels cold. He has heard of boarding school. They say that it I where they send all the naughty children. It is like a kid’s prison and your family only leave you there if they don’t love you because they only come to visit you once a year and leave you there until you are 18 and a grown up.

Sometimes, Loki did think his father did not love him very much but he didn’t think he would send him to prison.

He tries to run away but it turns out his parents have heard his gasp because soon the door is wrenched open and his mother pulls him gently inside.

However, Loki pushes her away but immediately launches towards her and hugs her legs.

“I don’t want to go to boarding school. Please don’t send me there! Please please I will be good!” Loki begged, not letting Frigga move an inch. Frigga tried to pry him off her person but he proved to be too strong and just sobbed into her legs. “Please please please! I don’t want to go! I will be good please! I will brush my teeth and I will never steal the cookies and I will say my grace and…” and so Loki continues pitifully. Half of what he says gets drowned amongst his wailing and snot and drool dribbles down his face and he rubs at them furiously to continue begging.

Loki hears Odin sigh but then he hears another wail and there stand Tony near the doorway, who seems to have followed him inside, ever the impatient.

“I don’t want you to go!” Tony wais and launches himself towards Loki, half hugging Loki’s back and half holding onto Frigga’s skirt. “Please don’t send Loki. He is my best friend. Pleas please please. I will cry if you do!”

The two toddlers continue to cry and wail, more than half of their vocabulary incomprehensible.  

“Deal with the two and we will talk later” Odin says and immediately walks away, slight scared look on his face as he tries to avoid the two snotty children currently climbing up the defenceless Frigga.

The boys only wail louder.

“I don’t want to go” Loki wails and Frigga tries to soothe him by stroking his hair and tries to say something but tony shouts back in an equally distressed voice. “Don’t leave me.”

Frigga stares down at the two boys who have seem forgotten they are still hugging her since they seem entirely focused on each other, making promises to each other.

“We will always be together” She hears Tony hiccup and Loki nods and adds, “Forever”

* * *

The boys are fast asleep on the bed, exhausted from their play and the emotional drain. Frigga had managed to placate them long enough to make their bodies realise how tired they were.

She pulls quilt and tugs it under their little chins and places a kiss on both of their foreheads. She sighs softly as she brushes Loki’s hair back. It is getting long. He probably needs a haircut, she thinks and smiles.

She gets off the bed to go see her husband in his study. But before she closes the door on them, she glances back at the sleeping boys and she knows that even in their sleep they have the strongest hold onto each other’s hand.

* * *

“How are you so nice to him when I cannot be?”Odin breathes out; his voice feels aged and his bones tired.

Frigga smiles and places a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Because he is my son.”

“I am so sorry” Odin says and rests his head against her hip. “I am so sorry for everything. I cannot look at him and not think the ways I have wronged you. A constant reminder”

“It is not Loki’s fault.”Frigga says, almost sharply but she smoothens her husband’s hair in the gentlest manner.

“Not. Not the boy’s. Mine. It is all my fault.” Odin repeats and he sounds like he is close to crying.

Frigga does not say anything. She does not agree nor deny. But her silence speaks volume.

“It’s all in the past, and now only you and only my boys matter.”She finally says as she places a kiss on his brow and tries to smoothen the crease there by running her thumb softly over it. “My boys, Thor and Loki.”

“You know I love you” Odin says as he grabs her hand and places a kiss inside the palm.

“I know.”She says and throws the boarding school brochures from Odin’s desk into the trash bin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *showers you with confetti*  
> Yes, since I am wrapping up with the Kid arc soon, if you have anything in particular you wanted to see, comment below! :)


	8. Author's Note

Hello everyone,

Yes, this is those damn author's note.

I am actually sorry for this but I have some personal shit to deal with. 

It may take a few months at least if not a year altogether.

I am sorry.

Have a nice day and have a nice year.

I love you.

-Sumi


End file.
